Bait the Rainbow
}} The Order's plan unfolds, as the summoned animals exhaust "Durkon"'s trap, V goes in well protected to draw the melee vampires on the ceiling, and Hilgya provides some unexpected fire power. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Hilgya Firehelm ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Kudzu ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Vampire with Long Hair ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Brown Beard ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Gray Beard ◀ ▶ * Vampire Dwarf with Ponytail and Cap ▶ * Bag of Tricks Rat ◀ ▶ * Bag of Tricks Beaver ◀ * Bag of Tricks Badger ◀ * Chaos Giraffes ◀ * Two Vampire Dwarves Transcript The glowing symbols on the walls kill all of the summoned anmials, "'ZZSHCTRCH!!"'' They all return to their native planes of existence, "Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!" '''Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail: Summon monsters to spring the traps? "Durkon": But the elf can't summon, even if they knew about the traps! Elan: Oh, Chaos Giraffes! Elan: You were the fresh new faces this story needed, and your lives have been tragically cut short before you could be merchandised! Hilgya: Oh, relax. They're not dead, they just go back to wherever it is they came from. Limbo, I think. Haley: I guess that explains why they were able to get their heads under. Roy: OK, second wave, go! Blackwing: V, that's us! Vaarsuvius: Thank you, yes, I am aware. Vaarsuvius: Stoneskin. Vaarsuvius: Oh my. It seems that I, an elf wizard, have recklessly entered this chamber largely unaccompanied. Blackwing: WHy, how uncharacteristically careless of you, Vaarsuvius! Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: There's the elf! Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress: Attack! The vampires converge on Vaarsuvius. They bite down on V's stoneskin, "KRACK!" Vampire Dwarf with Blonde Ponytail: Ow! I think I broke a fang!! Vaarsuvius: Curious. I seem to have been warded against both physical attacks and energy drain. Blackwing: Huh! Vaarsuvius: Fortunately for you, there are no compelling disadvantages to congregating in a relatively compact area. Hilgya: Chaos Hammer! A multicolored spectral hammer smashes the vampires, "WHAM!" Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress: whoa Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress: that Vampire Dwarf with Purple Dress: hurt Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: feel Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: so Vampire Dwarf with Blue Beard and Balding Head: sluggish Vampire Dwarf with Red Ponytail: But Master, you said they would just rush in! "Durkon": I thought they would! I don't know how they're doing this! CotS Vampire with Long Hair: If it turns out your host was the one holding them back this whole time, you can't come do evil stuff with me after. D&D Context * In the standard cosmology of D&D, Limbo is the Outer Plane of chaotic neutral alignment, the home plane of various chaotic creatures. * Stoneskin is a 4th level wizard spell that absorbs the first 10 points of damage from non-adamantine weapons (including natural weapons such as vampire bites), to a total of up to 10 points of damage per level (170 for Vaarsuvius, who is 16th level but casts spells at 17th level due to Blackwing's Ioun stone bracelet). It is a single target spell, but a wizard can share spells they cast on themselves with their familiar, which V does here. The white particles they are throwing into the air are diamond dust, which is a material component of this spell. * Chaos Hammer is a 4th level spell, available only to clerics with the Chaos domain, which deals 5d8 damage to lawful enemies such as the vampires, and also slows them for 1d6 rounds. Vaarsuvius, being neutral, was subject to half damage from the spell and no slow effect, with a save for quarter damage. * The Chaos Giraffes and Bag of Tricks animals were killed by setting off "Durkon"'s Symbol of Death. Their combined hit points were enough that the spell has no further effects on other creatures entering the room. "Durkon" cast the spell in #1109. Trivia * The Creed of the Stone Vampire in the last panel is referring to the plans that she made with "Durkon" in #1112. * This is the first appearance of the vampire dwarf with the ponytail and cap who is among those attacking Vaarsuvius. * This is the latest appearance of: ** The Bag of Tricks Beaver. It first appeared chewing through the party's nooses in #165, "Hangin' Around". ** The Bag of Tricks Badger. It's first appearance was to shut up Belkar in #146. * This is the final appearance of the Chaos Giraffes from the previous strip. * The title is a reference to "Taste the Rainbow", a tagline used for the candy Skittles since 1994. External Links * 1117}} View the comic * 556500}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Chaos Hammer